A couple to all but themselves
by starshards
Summary: To outsiders, they are a golden couple, but on the inside, things are a little... different. As two jealous boys look on, they plot. ReiMao, LaixMao, ReixKai (shounen-ai)


Okay, since I've finished my latest multi-chaptered fiction, I thought that I needed to take a little break from the writing.

A day later, I had inspiration for two whole new ideas. I knew to begin with that they'd only be short, so I call it drabble.

Don't worry, I haven't lost my mind if you're reading this and wondering 'Has Shini gone het?' I say; fear not! If I've written something that remotely echoes of 'het', there's a good chance that I've twisted it beyond all recognition.

.:Takao Aoki owns:.

**A Note on the rating**: I am totally aware that this is a U/G/K- or whatever, since there is no language, sexual reference or violence. However, a dear friend of mine had a story deleted because a vindictive fan who didn't like what she had written reported that she had used a rating that was too low. I ask you... is a PG too low for a hug? Not a gropy hug, not a desperately kissing- hug, just a simple hug between friends. I figure; better safe then sorry right? So I rate it 'T'

Anyway, enjoy XD

* * *

**A couple to all but themselves**

Mao flopped onto the bed, sighing in frustration as she whipped a few strands of hair out of her cat- like eyes.

"Damn it! Why is this so awkward?" She implored; her voice a tone of resigned annoyance. Rei tentatively stepped forwards, moving to take his place by her side. Once he had sat, Mao threw herself backwards to lie staring up at the ceiling, mouth twisted into a sulky pout.

Rei shook his head and looked down at her. "Maybe we have to…" He trailed off and blushed. "Kick it up a notch." He suggested uneasily.

Mao glanced at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Rei noted that her expression seemed guarded and continued with caution.

"Maybe…we should be more… erm…" Rei began to fumble for words.

"Open with our _love_?" Mao suggested, though the smile on her lips was more deviant then comforting. Rei could only nod. Mao rolled her eyes and shifted her smile into a smirk. "God Rei. You're such a girl at times."

Rei blushed once again and voiced his protest in an angry squeak. "Well, I'm _sorry_ about that. I can't help not being the human incarnation of masculinity. I just thought that this whole _relationship_ thing isn't really getting us what we both want!"

Mao detected the hurt in Rei's voice and sat up, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "Soon, Rei. It'll be soon. Stop worrying so much." She soothed.

"But Mao-chan!" Rei protested. "_You _may be close, but I'm still without hope! If we don't make out like we're getting even closer then I'll loose my chance!" Mao stoked some of his hair, trying to soothe his frustration.

"What do you think we should do then?" Mao asked simply.

Rei looked at her, before looking at the floor. He mumbled something.

"Sorry?" Mao responded.

"I said… maybe… we should…" Rei began to mumble again.

Mao frowned and tugged on his hair. "What? Rei, stop being so coy and just say what you're trying to say!"

"…k-kiss." Mao let the hair tumble from her fingers and sat back a bit to look Rei better.

"Kiss?" she responded.

Rei's blush did not fade as he kept his gaze upon the carpet. "Y-yeah. I-in public, like… in front of… but not obvious."

Mao silently regarded Rei, her eyes intently fixed upon his face as she turned the new idea around in her mind. After a while, she raised her hand back to Rei's shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze. "Are you sure Rei? I'm pretty sure that it'd help me, but… do you really think that it would benefit you?" She implored.

Rei finally dragged his gaze up from the floor and met her gaze. "I don't know Mao-chan. I'm just not sure if I'm doing the right thing. I keep hoping that this is working, and for you, I know it is. Lai's near insane with jealousy and ready to steal you away at a moments notice, but for me..? Things are just how they've always been."

Mao scoffed at this, causing Rei to start. "You honestly think that, Rei?" she asked incredulously. Rei looked away, a little ashamed and Mao softened her voice. "Rei-rei. Just when I think that you really are a girl underneath, you go and dash my whole belief system." She shook her head, sending fuchsia hair swaying around her face. "Any girl could see the looks he gives you. How jealous he is every time I lean in and whisper in your ear." Rei looked back up, surprised at her words. "No, Rei. _You_ may have crippling self- doubt, but to an outsider it's plain to see. Figuratively speaking- you're well in there."

Rei toyed with the end of the bed cover, deep in thought. "You honestly think that?" He asked after a while.

Mao grinned and lay back down. "You bet I do. He has the hot's for you alright."

Rei scowled at her. "You think that most guys have the hot's for me."

Mao looked up at him with a sly smirk. "That's because they do."

Rei's scowl did not lessen. "Mao, you thought that Takao and Zo made a cute couple and -I don't know if you've noticed but- Takao is now going out with Hiromi." He accused.

Mao's smirk grew wider. "And _you_ are _going out_ with _me_. Point proven."

Rei seemed on the verge of a reply, but in the end let out a frustrated sigh, flopping down next to her.

"Not everyone's gay." Rei stated eventually.

"Very good observation." Mao stated, "And it's one of the primary reasons why the world is as screwed up as it is today."

Rei rolled his eyes, but chose to stay silent.

After a while, Mao broke the comfortable silence. "No."

Rei dragged his gaze from the ceiling to glance at her, eyebrow raised. "No?" he questioned.

"Hmm? Oh, I mean no. The kiss thing wouldn't work." Rei nodded, agreeing but wishing for her to continue. "We need to make him jealous, not crush his hope. The minute he sees you making out with a girl, he'll give up on you that little bit more, which, obviously, is what neither of us wants."

"Yeah, you're right." Rei conceded. "So what do I do now? It seems to me that we're stuck at this point."

"Then it's your chance to break away. You're at the part where you need to be brave. Look, I've got Lai badmouthing you, so I think he'll jump to help me out of my sad, but inevitable break-up. The next part is up to you." Mao explained.

Rei pulled a face. "It is?"

Mao chuckled. "Yup. This is the part where you have to be a big boy and start doing things for yourself. You've been flirting with him, right?"

"Well… yeah. It wasn't hard, but he probably doesn't _think_ that I've been flirting with him." Rei replied.

"Psht! Of course he does. He's been _hoping_ that you have been. Now here's where it comes together. Tonight, tomorrow, whenever as long as it's _soon_, let him find you in your room looking sad and more then a little lost. You share, so it shouldn't be hard.

Now, as team captain it is his duty to make sure that you are okay. But more so, he'll be concerned because he likes you and he knows it. Now this is where you have to improvise. Don't be too upset- we don't want him to be put off- but be upset enough to make sure that he doesn't leave you.

When he asks you what the matter is, say that… you've 'been having strange feelings lately' or something. If he asks what they are, you know that you've firmly got his attention. Then say something like… 'Mao just doesn't make me feel how I do when I look at…" Mao's face lit up. "oh! Yes! Say that. Pretend that you're being shy… well… you won't have to _pretend_ that part will you? Anyway, if he looks all intent and urges you to continue, do so, for God's sake! Say; guys. And…and then, oh! Say something like, 'there's one guy in particular. He makes me so confused. He makes me feel what I should be feeling with Mao'. If he's interested or out and out asks who, Rei, you are _in_ there. If he was uncomfortable, he would have stopped the conversation long ago. _And_ it's a well- known fact that when someone is intent to know who you like, they like you, else they would not be as bothered. So say it simply and truthfully- 'you'.

If you do that, I tell Lai that we've broken up, he comforts me, I tell him that he makes me feel more special then you ever made me feel- no offence- and voila! Three years later we all get married in a double ceremony."

Rei gave her a look of astonishment. "Just how much have you thought about this?"

Mao closed her eyes, revelling in her master plan. "More then you have, evidently."

Rei snorted, but let his mind dwell upon what he thought to be a rather good plan. "Has anyone ever called you a fangirl Mao?" he asked.

"Yes, you. Countless times." She grinned at him.

Rei couldn't help but laugh, though when his chuckles subsided he asked her the question burning in his mind. "Mao-chan… what if… what if it falls through for me?"

Mao sighed, saddened by the worry in Rei's voice. She looked directly into his eyes, her expression unusually serious. "Look if things go wrong or Kai shows less interest then we thought he would, then abort. I'll tell Lai and we'll both help you get your man, but Rei-rei… it won't fail. Trust me on this."

Rei continued to watch her, though he felt settled by her sincerity. "Okay." He replied and sat up. Mao joined him and glanced at him, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"Would you have really kissed me if I'd've said yes?"

Rei blushed and tore his gaze away. "I would have tried, I suppose…"

Mao began to giggle and Rei turned to meet her gaze, and then, the tension seeped away. Pulling faces, they simultaneously 'ewwwed' before erupting into laughter.

"I guess I really _don't _do girls." Rei smiled at her.

Mao smirked back. "Neither do I."

Rei took a moment to process the jibe, before he pulled a pout. "Hey!" he defended, "you know, you really _are_ like a little sister. You're annoying, you're mean and you're a pervert."

Mao only smiled and hugged him close. "Ah Rei, that's what I'm here for!"

* * *

A KaRe fangirl that likes Mao. What a thought. 

I'm not stating that Rei and Mao aren't a couple, I'm just going on what I've seen in Japanese and what I've seen in 'G-Revolution'.


End file.
